starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Grand Army
General info The Knights of the Grand Army (KGA) is a Legends unit of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic who specialize in unorthodox combat missions, typically during extreme weather conditions which would otherwise prove unwise for any other force, enemy, or friendly. Commonly the KGA is deployed as a shock unit, using chaos, disarray, and aggression to divert attention from an important ARC or Commando operation. Training The Creation of the KGA came as a result of the Republic Commando Program, participating alongside their elite brethren in advanced unorthodox and improvised combat training, advanced hand to hand combat (also along with the Jedi hunter troopers), Speeder and controlled high velocity crash training, advanced combat desensitization training, and extreme environmental conditioning. Service History KGA troops were found all throughout the clone wars on land, sea, and space, first being deployed in the first battle of Geonosis after a tremendous sand storm diminished the effectiveness of troops and armor on both sides. After the events of Order 66, the KGA acted as a hunter killer unit for Jedi and various pockets of rebellion or insubordination under the lead of Darth Vader. However, as a side effect of the extreme environmental and psychological training, a few Knights soon began to see passed the programming of their bio-chips and eventually managed to liberate themselves just before the rebellion of Kamino. The end of the Knights combative service was to come a few years before the battle of Yavin, where the remaining troopers were re-purposed into a ceremonial unit for military parades and propaganda, however the unit’s final days would instead come as a result of rebellion, as the horrors of war finally caught up with the unit in the calm of peacetime, causing the clones to charge in the midst of a parade, only to be quickly gunned down by Imperial armor before any civilians could be harmed. Trooper Variants Knight The Knight is the standard trooper of the KGA, and as such, all troopers of the unit become familiar with the Knight kit before learning any other, more specialized position. Knights are equipped with the Phase 1 Armor set, adorned with head mounted flashlights for the purpose of blinding/disorienting enemies, and to keep track of a Knight's fellow brothers in the event of low visibility in combat. Knight Troopers fall under three categories of attack * Lancer Strike: A speeder bike mounted attack armed with Power-Lances in a frontal assault. * Sweep and Suppress: A steady assault of scattered troops providing constant covering fire using explosive blaster bolts for advancing troops who are in the process of venting weapon heat. * Bladed Assault: A rapid advance using electrified Vibro-Claymores and head mounted strobe lights. Note that in the event of a Bladed Assault, A Knight could either place their rifle in their scabbard, or sling their rifle over their shoulder in a hurry, it is important to note that many experienced Knights preferred to permanently attach their rifle sling to their armor to prevent it from becoming lost, and to allow quick access in an emergency. Because of the unpredictable, and well rounded nature of the Knight, this trooper typically makes up the star, and end of most KGA operations,with further positions being added in particularly terrible situations. Trooper Equipment * Armor'':' Phase 1 armor , Poncho, Headlamp (w/ strobe) , Commando Arm Shield (Left) * 'Weapons: DC-15LE (digital rangefinder , explosive shot), Vibro-Claymore (W/ Back-mounted Scabbard // Grenade Bandoleer with DC-15LE) , Thermal Detonator , Power-Lance (mounted combat only) * ''Vehicle:'' Aratech 105-K Lancerbike '''Crusader Crusaders are the Chrome-clad primary indirect fire trooper of the KGA. Adorned in special extreme temperature flame trooper gear, and specialized in complete infantry decimation, Crusader Troopers are armed to the teeth with Flame based weaponry, and as such, are only deployed when non-hostile casualties are at a 0% chance. Crusaders are typically used in situations where the enemy forces are so vast, that the only viable option is to turn the immediate area into an impassable flame pit with the use of flamethrowers, incendiary imploaders, and smoke grenades. A task that they achieve with disturbing efficiency, as their newly made hazard manages to fry the circuits some of the toughest battle droids, and temporarily soften the armor of most enemy ground vehicles. In some cases, this tactic has even led to some enemies actually becoming stuck in the melting metal streets of large cities. This tactic was typically the only method of Crusader Troopers, and was rightly named a '''''Crusade, or in some cases, a Purge. Trooper Equipment * Armor: Advanced flame trooper armor , Heat-Shielding Poncho * Weapons:'' BT X-43 Super Heavy Flamethrower , Thermal Imploaders , Smoke Grenades * ''Vehicle:'' Aratech 105-K Lancerbike trail variant '''Paladin Paladins are the saboteurs of the KGA specializing in a more controlled and organic-safe manor of indirect fire than the crusader through the use of handheld and and launched explosives. Equipped with a barrage launcher, an ion disruptor, and two satchel bags of thermal detonators and imploders, the Paladin cleanses the combat zone of enemy defenses through shock and blitz tactics, rushing the target with an indirect hail of explosives and EMPs, while scuttling any equipment along the way Paladins are typically tasked with missions in which a mixture of enemy squads and armor need to be taken out in a hurry in order to reach a key point.This typically makes the Paladin into an ideal last minute saboteur, for when the enemy has already advanced passed the detonation target. Alternately, the paladin is effective at clearing enemy strongholds with their additional training in ricochet fire and breaching tactics. Because of this, Paladins tend to be found in losing urban battles, or primary stronghold assaults, where friendly fire is not really possible. Ultimately, Paladins operate on two methods of attack * Smite: '''A full on assault where barrage launchers are used as a form of hailfire artillery, while key troopers target armored targets such as tanks and gun emplacements with ion disruptors. In the case of civilian hazards, ion may nearly take over a Paladin's entire load out. Meanwhile, enemies are flanked into bunches, and exploited with thermal detonators and imploders. any structural targets will be dealt with using remaining detonators in their shape charge formation. * ''Cleanse: A combination of scouting and room to room improvise planning, to clear out tight quarters without facing the enemy head on by taking advantage of grenade ricochet. Because of their cautious breach and clear nature and their extreme knowledge on combat formations and strategy, Paladins are seen as an excellent compliment to most tactical operations,and are one of the more commonly seen troopers in the KGA. Trooper Equipment: * Armor:'' Phase 2 armor, Cloak, Tanker Helmet, Grenade satchels w/ bandoleer straps * ''Weapons:'' MPL-57 Barrage Launcher , T-7 Ion Disruptor, Thermal Detonators, Thermal Imploders, Droid Poppers, Smoke, * ''Vehicle: Aratech 105-K Lancerbike variant Valkyrie Templar Headsman Sentinel Vanguard